Creighton the Wanderer (Dark Souls III)
Creighton the Wanderer is an enemy character in Dark Souls III. Description A former knight of Mirrah who deserted the order and became a ruthless criminal,Dragonslayer's Axe description.Mirrah Chain Set description.Creighton's Steel Mask description. Creighton eventually joined Rosaria's Fingers and became a target for Sirris. Eventually, he invades her as a dark spirit in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley and is defeated by her and the Ashen One. Creighton later invades the player's world in revenge if he was defeated in the first encounter. Defeating him here awards the player with the Dragonslayer's Axe and causes a corpse to appear on the bridge into Irithyll with the Mirrah Chain Set. Equipment *Dragonslayer's Axe *Mirrah Chain Set *Divine Blessing ×1 *Undead Hunter Charms Locations Found twice as a dark spirit in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley: #On the bridge with the Sulyvahn's Beast. After slaying the beast, the player can be summoned to assist Sirris against Creighton if they have progressed through her questline. #The graveyard behind the Church of Yorshka. The player must have defeated him previously alongside Sirris and not have killed Pontiff Sulyvahn in order for him to invade in this location. Strategy Creighton will attack in combos when given the opportunity and will often use his weapon's Warcry skill in order to increase the damage dealt. His Dragonslayer's Axe can deal Lightning damage with each strike, so blocking the attacks is not recommended as they will still deal damage through shields. He is also equipped with an Obscuring Ring, so be sure to stay near him at all times to avoid losing track of him. He will occasionally use a charged strong attack to deal heavy damage, and if the player is far away, he can also perform a running attack that can quickly close the distance. However, the charged attack can be easily interrupted with a fast enough weapon, leaving him wide open for follow-up combos. He also leaves himself vulnerable at the end of his weapon combos, allowing players to get good damage in. Creighton will use his Estus Flask to heal when he is at low health up to two times. When he is out of Estus or is under the effects of an Undead Hunter Charm, he will resort to using a Divine Blessing, but will not use any more methods of healing once exhausted. Similarly, if the player attempts to use an Estus Flask near him, he may attempt to throw an Undead Hunter Charm. He will also occasionally use a Duel Charm if the player attempts to use buffs. During the fight on the bridge in Irithyll, the player has the advantage of having Sirris as an ally. Try to exploit this by attacking Creighton from multiple angles and combining attacks to deal large amounts of instantaneous damage. It is best to try to draw Creighton's attention as much as possible, as Sirris dying will immediately cause the battle to end. Occasionally, Sirris may cast Darkmoon Blade in order to deal additional damage to Creighton with her attacks. In the graveyard behind the Church of Yorshka, players may have to deal with the two Irithyllian Slaves as well as the red-eyed Corvian at the same time as Creighton; the two Irithyllian Slaves can be eliminated before Creighton invades, while the Corvian will not aggro unless the player strays too close. Alternatively, if the player is not a Host of Embers, they can choose to clear the graveyard before consuming an Ember. Beware of the hilly terrain and possible obstacles in the scattered gravestones, and be sure not to stray too close to the cliffside. Resourceful players can also use the cliff to their advantage by baiting Creighton near it and then staggering him over the edge for an easy victory. Drops 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = Church of Yorshka }} Notes *Creighton can heal up via Estus Flask up to two times and once via Divine Blessing per encounter. Trivia *Creighton is one of the known members of Rosaria's Fingers, along with Longfinger Kirk, Ringfinger Leonhard, and Yellowfinger Heysel. *The item descriptions strongly suggest that Creighton is the same individual from Dark Souls II. If this is true, then his presence in Lothric would imply that the Bearer of the Curse chose siding up with him and killed Mild-Mannered Pate, thus allowing him to escape Drangleic and possibly his own execution. Gallery Creighton the Wanderer (DaSIII) - 01.png|Creighton invading Sirris's world as a dark spirit. References pl:Creighton Wędrowiec (Dark Souls III) Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Dark Spirits